crossover_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nene
Nene 'is a character from the ''Pico ''series. She is a suicidal Korean girl who frequently tries to kill herself over trivial reasons. She is extremely promiscuous, more often than not being the cause of a herpes outbreak. She is Pico's love interest. Background The original ''Pico ''website listed Nene's characteristics as having A.D.D., herpes, being a suicidal sadomasochist, enjoying necrophilia and bestiality, and being lactose intolerant.https://web.archive.org/web/19991012165525/http://newgrounds.com:80/pico/index.html She made her first appearance in ''Nene Interactive Suicide. In the game, she awakes to find that she has herpes, after spending the night kissing her prom date. Rather than face public humiliation, Nene decides to end her life. Nene made her second appearance in Pico's School. A group of goth kids have taken over the school Pico and Nene attend. After Pico defeats the bosses Alucard and Psyclops, Nene runs into Pico. Terrified by the violence in the school, Nene requests Pico to kill her. Whether or not he does this is up to the player. Since then, Nene has been portrayed as a close friend and ally to Pico in various flash games and animations. She was one of the kids who helped him defeat nefarious groups such as the Uberkids or the Kitty Krew. Character Profiles ''Newgrounds Rumble-'Long dismissed as a hanger-on in Pico's shadow, Nene has entered the battle for King of the Portal to prove that she's more than just the token girl saving the group from 'sausage party' status. Newgrounds Rumble Nene appears as a playable character in Newgrounds Rumble. In her story, Nene fights, to prove that she's more than just the only girl in the world of Newgrounds icons. In her story, Nene fights against Salad Fingers, as she has confused his addiction to touching rusty objects with molestation. Her second fight is against Samurai Asshole, as she feels he has gotten too egotistical about his sword skills. Her third fight is a recreation of the flash movie Pico vs. Convict, in which Nene assists Pico defeating a shape-shifting villain known as Convict. Her final battle is against Pico. The truth that Nene was the one who defeated Convict. Wanting to protect his status in Newgrounds, Pico tries to kill Nene. In her ending, while she is crowned King of the Portal, Nene is unable to deal with pressures in her position of power. While she commits suicide, Convict takes her form, allowing him to disguise himself and destroy Newgrounds. Nene Origin.png|Nene, as she originally appeared in Nene Interactive Suicide. Neneknife.png|Nene with a knife in The Perfect Murder. nenegunngr.png|Nene's Gun attack in Newgrounds Rumble. Nene Suicide.png|The "Hang Yourself" option in Nene Interactive Suicide. Nene-s-ending-newgrounds-rumble-30862778-509-208.jpg|Nene's ending in Newgrounds Rumble. ''Indie Game Battle Nene has a cameo appearance in ''Indie Game Battle. She appears as an alternate color for Pico. The costume gives him lighter skin, black hair, a pink shirt, pink shoes, and light pink pants. Picoalt8.png|Pico's Nene alt in Indie Game Battle. References . Characters from the Pico series Category:Pico Category:Newgrounds Category:Newgrounds Rumble Category:1990s